The Mortal Fairy
by Cloud Albatou
Summary: This is an AU fic. I've kinda re-written the Labyrinth story line a lot. Same charecters only a compleatly diff form of events. You wanna know more? Sorry ya gotta read...and don't forget to review!:):):)by the way, I know my spellings not that great. Che
1. Prolog

Prologe  
  
  
Laying alone on the cold earthen ground layed the a small mass of a young baby. Her small white baby jumper soaked from the falling rain. Her odd blue eyes searching the grey sky as if wishing to be saved. No cry escaped her small lips at first.  
Suddenly it became all to clear in her young mind she'd been abandened.  
Left to die.Unnusale for a such a small child to come to this conclusion to be sure. A strangled cry escaped her childly pink lips. Suddenly in anouther place a young Fairy herd her crying. Complelled agenst her will to follow the cry she toke off into flight finding herself   
in the Mortal realm.   
The fairys mind swam with questions. Then she herd it agine. The cry.Her heart riseing in her throat she toke off once agine in full flight. Then she saw the small baby whitch she relized emiditly as mortal. She flew over to the young babe. As soon as the young baby saw her,   
her cry halted and her eyes lit with understanding hope that was most unnusual.  
Not haveing the heart to leave the butiful child. Alone in the wilderness with noone to care for her she closed her eyes, when a sudden shout interrupted her trance she flew up behid a tree to see a womon with short black hair and edark eyes approching.   
Held in her hand was a small book with goldne lettereing on the cover. She felt her eyes widen at what it was.   
  
She opened the red manuel,"I wish,"the fairy gasped knowing what she was about to say and what she could not prevent,"wish the Goblins would come and take you away right NOW!"  
  
The fairy gasped as she knew what would happen next. Unable to stay and watch the young child be taken she used her magic to return herself to the Underground. As she returned her heart felt heavy in her chest. Making a quick deccion she flew to the Goblin Kings castle.  
Knowing full well he would be their with the child she felt she had to protect more then life itself.  
  
She flew humbled in and transformed into her larger human form her long golden wings showing pointedly from her back and her long white hair flowing behind her as she entered the throne room of his lord Jarith, the Goblin King.  
  
"Your Magesty,"she bowed low,"A word?"  
  
Jareth rose from his throne snapping his fingers at the idotic Goblins who barely had enough sense to scramble from the room. All knowing dissobydense would send them for a swim in the Bog.  
  
His face reviled nothing as he spoke,"Lilrina. I am at haste with busnisse at the momment so if you don't mind lets get to the point. Why are you hear?"  
  
The fairy known as Lilrina nodded a golden dust falling from her as she did,"M'lord, you toke a child a child from the mortal world recently. Have you not? A young girl."  
  
Jareth crossed his arms slightly,"Yes, I did."  
  
Lilrina toke a breath before countiuing,"Your Magesty, I ask you for that child."  
  
Jareth furrowed his brow,"Why?"  
  
Lilrina toke gazed up at him her silver eyes studying him with nervousness she'd known this question was comeing yet didn't know if her answer was one he would except,"I found that child in the forest alone. just before she was wished away.  
You have more then enough Goblins as it 'tis.Besides if the one who wished her away is wounderingthe Labyrinth their is no chance of them solveing it noone ever has."  
  
Jarith moved slightly around her circleing her like a wolf for its prey,"Why exactly do you have any care for this child?"  
  
Lilrina looked at him her face closed off,"Just give me the child Jareth."  
  
Jarith smirked slightly,"Alright, Lilrina. But you must not ever let the child wander into my Labyrinth or once agine she is mine."  
  
Lilrina nodded,"Yes, M'lord."  
  
Jarith smirk remained as he disspered from the room. Quickly he re-appering holding the child.   
  
He looked her in the eye,"Don't forget Lilrina."  
  
She nodded and he handed her the child. Lilrina held her in her arms glanceing upward at the handsom king with a small bow of respect she walked over the window and toke flight a golden trail left behind her. The child in her arms lay asleep.  
Lilrina smiled at the child as she flew. Inside she felt a feeling of protectivness over the young girl. She knew that she had to keep her away from the Goblin King. No matter what the cost.  
  
  
  
  
I hope you all like this prolog:) This is my first Labyrinth fic but flam all  
you like as long as its counstructiv critiziom:):)Rember I can only make it   
better if you review!:):)1st chapter soon I promise:) 


	2. Mortals

  
  
Their are many who speak of a young girl with long black hair and blue-green eyes. They say that her icy foreign buaty would freez anyone who dared look upon her. But then they also say that it was fairy-kin that stole her heart and soul. Thier are still those who say that at night in the underworld at times the Fairys come to dance a dance  
unseen by many but fixated forever on all who did. They say the raven haired buaty would stand dressed in scantly silver cloth of fairys but with no wings; but still at heart a fairy none the less. She'd dance the dance with more fire and passion then anyone could ever of imagened. Fire that burned withen her heart and soul. So bright that the blindest of Goblin could see her charisma and   
strength. All she was. All she'd become. She'd become all the fairys heart felt reminder of what they were.This raven haired mortal was called by all the Mortal Fairy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young girl of 15 smiled kindly at the fairy called Lilrina. Her mother, as she thought. She knew she was not a compleat fairy. Still they all considered her one of them and that was enough for her...almost.   
  
Lilrina smiled. The young girl had practicly become her daughter. She'd even given her a name. A mortal name but a rather atractive one,"Sarah, go on outside just be careful. You've helped me with enough potions for the day."  
  
Sarah smile widened,"I shall....i'll be back soon, I promise!"  
  
Without anouther word Sarah left the small home. She wandered freely on the fairy lands she knew so well. Suddenly she felt an emmeinse feeling to go beyound the place she knew. To see the adventures beyound Fairy land. Without thoght she suddenly found herself on the border of Fairy Land. She glanced cautously behind her. Nervously she bite her pink lips gently.   
She glanced slyly out of the corner of her eye at the land she knew so very well.Throwing caution away she ran forward. It was like passing through an invisble barrior. Easy but an extrem feeling of presure as she did so.She opened her eyes to find herself on a bare land.Before her stood a huge long ivy wall that went on for as long as she could see.  
  
Her curuse nature takeing hold she steped forward her eyes fixated on the the gandious doors that had silver green touch to it. The thrill of something new engulfed her. Just as she reached the doors she felt something holding her back. Wishing her to turn and go back to where all was the same and so very familer. Anouther part of her willed her to go forwars.   
Explore the unknown.She furrowed her brow slightly, not knowing what to choose really.   
She started to turn away only to stop and glance around slyly. Biteing her lip with anticpation she pressed her hands on the door.She felt herself frown as to the fact that it would not open.   
Sighing she turned to walk away, when the doors opened from behind her. She glanced somewhat scaredly behind her.  
  
At the doors. Resolveing her fear into determenation and a small smile she took a step forward past the doors glanceing forelornly at the long halls that seemed endless. A maze? She thought A small smile creeped up on her face.  
She'd always been good at Mazes or puzzles. Smileing she toke a step forward down the maze way. Unknowing what lay beyound. She gasped and whirling around as the ivory door slamed shut. She stared at it dumbly. A feeling of fear crawled through her senses. Something wasn't right. She could feel it. She pressed her palms agenst the heavy doors for a momment.   
Breathing heavely she turned and looked down both the ways.Both looked long and endless.One looked sorta easy the outher archues and diffcult. The he appered infront of her. He was the most handsom man she'd ever seen. Long whispy blound hair, miss-matched eyes one haze the outher deep blue. He dressed royaly. (Outfit from the Obliet)  
  
Sarah glanced at him fearfully,"Who are you?"  
  
He smirked but did not answer. He pulled out a medium sized crystal and smiled oddly at her. At that momment Lilrina appered infront of Sarah.  
  
"No Goblin King. I will not let you have her."she spoke stubbernly her long golden wings nearly conceling Sarah compleatly from view."  
  
Jareth narrowed his eyes,"I warned you, Lilrina. If she returned to my Labyrinth then she was mine."  
  
Lilrina pulled out a small golden pouch,"Never Goblin King!"  
  
She turned quickly her eyes sorrowful. Without more hesation she threw the content of the poch onto her. Sarah stared at Lilrina her eyes confused. She closed her eyes only to open them to find herself in anouther place. The sky was black and filled wit beguiling stars. The silver moon gave her more light then the sun itself. Behind her their was a huge building.  
Confused she walked toward it. Perhaps to find out what this strange place was.  
  
She entered slowly. Ignoreing the strange looks that the mortal man from behind the counter gave her.   
  
She walked over to him her dark luminouse eyes seeming too innocent to be real,"Excuse me sir, but could you tell me what place I am at?"  
  
He smiled playfully,"Course, yer at Carrie's grocery strore. How 'bout you an I getten 'gether fer a cup o' coffee maybe more."  
  
Sarah raised an eyebrow. Was this man courting her?. She forced a polite smile,"No thankyou. Good day to you."  
  
She turned quickly on her heel exiting 'Carries Grocery store' She glanced silently down the long archessly now dark sidewalks. The moonlight seemed dimer now. Almost forelornly in the sky. She felt herself missing the Fairy Lands she loved so much. Sighing she turned to walk down the stonely ground when she saw it. A goblin.  
Her heart riseing in her throught she looked around wildly to see them everywhere.Her eyes fell to the abyssful sky only to gasp now in pure terror as analmostly godly like snow white owl flying toward her. Choking back a cry of terror; she ran back into the 'store' The man who'd courted her momments before smiled beguilingly only to give her an odd look as she  
went running past him and deeper into the store. Momments later the lights where cut leaveing her at a dissadvantige.   
Suddenly their it was a huge door marked in bright red letters 'EXIT'. Wasteing no time she plunged through the door to run smack into something very hard and very firm. Jareth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah Cliff hanger..I know I'm evil.....BUT I will have the next chapter soon :):):) 


	3. Its Only Forever Not Long At All

Hey, I'm back with the next chapter just as I promised to be:) I hope you like this story and thanx for the reviews.   
  
Dedication-DemeterAKAdemi and also Danalas thanx for the reviews!:)  
  
  
Sarah glanced upward though she knew already who loomed above her. Her face drained of color as she meet the cold, yet amused eyes of The Goblin King known as Jareth. She backed away slightly her back pressing feebly agenst the cold hard wall of the building. Her eyes darted from him and down the dreary ally.  
Not a mortal in sight. Not that they could do much agenst an imortal fae such as Jareth. Sarah watched fearfully as he steped closer to her reviling one of his infamose balls she stared at it messmerized. Suddenly everything around her seemed to twist and turn she felt herself fall forward into something warm. But not  
exactly comferting. She pushed herself feebly backward; but then the darkness around her closed in and she was lost to all she once knew.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jareth stared down at the sleeping fram of Sarah. She seemed so fragile laying on the white silken sheets. His eyes traced over her face. It was flawless, at lest in his opnion. He frowned slightly. She was now far to old to be transformed into a goblin. Though ironicly he wasn't all that depressed about not  
haveing anouther goblin to run about. Absent-mindedly he brushed a stray black hair from her eyes. The momment he relized what he was doing he jerked his hand away as if he'd been burned. Suddenly he saw her eyes flutter open. Groggly she sat up her eyes growing wide as she focased on Jareth.  
  
"You...You...You"she sputtered at his now smirking face. Her anger flareing up she jumped off the royaly silken bed,"Send me back now!"  
  
Jareth steped toward her,"Send you where?"he asked coyly.  
  
Sarah glared at him,"Send me back to Lilrina."  
  
Jareth walked a little ways away from her,"Lilrina, is no longer in this realm."  
  
Sarah walked over to him untill she stood toe-to-toe with him,"What have you done with her!"  
  
He smirked,"I've done nothing it was she who violated our bargin."  
  
Sarah narrowed her gaze,"What bargine?"  
  
He started to circle her,"About you."  
  
Sarah looked over her shoulder at him,"What about me?"  
  
His smirk dissapered,"Its none of your conceren."  
  
Sarah crossed her arms,"If its about me it is my conceren. How long are you keeping me here?"  
  
He tilted his head,"Forever."  
  
Sarah's eyes widend,"What! I don't think so!"  
  
He raised one elegent brow,"Its only forever. Not long at all."  
  
Sarah respounded her eyes flashing deifince,"You can't force me to stay here. I'm not your servent nor do I plan to ever be."  
  
His face turned to a cold expression,"Don't defey me, Sarah. It would not be wise."  
  
Sarah respounded haughtly,"I defey you Jarith King Of The Goblins!"  
  
Hes face remainded emotinless,"That would be your choose. I expect to see you at ten for dinner."  
  
Sarrah opened her mouth to shout out she was not going to eat anything with him but he disspered before she could. She glared angrely at the door just so she could have something to vent her feelings of anger on.   
If he thought she was just gong to sit around like a good girl he was wrong! Angrly she walked over the door and pulled on it. Frustrated beyound belife to find that it was locked! Sliping down to her kees she tried to calm herself. He couldn't keep her their forever......could he?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Good? Bad? Don't forget to review!:):):):)  



	4. Hidden Desires

AN: Hey I'm back.^_^ By the way for those who don't know, the 'Sarah' in this story is Sarah Williams just different stroy line.  
  
Dedication: To all you majorly cool people who reviewed and to Demi for cheaking my spelling.^_^  
  
  
  
  
Sarah paced her room angrily. How dare he treat her like some possession! Belong to him! She belonged to no one! Stoping in mid pace she forced herself to calm down and think calmly.   
Her eyes searched the room before finnly falling upon the window. A small smile crept on her lips at Jareths foolishness. Hope riseing in her chest she half walked, half ran over to it. She glanced downward to see the Goblin city, and beyound that the ghastly maze called the Labyrinth. Her heart sink at the fact she could only leave if he willed it.  
This, after all, was his Labyrinth. Here he ruled supreme. Suddenly she herd the bolt on her door unlock and her door opened. Slowly she turned to see a Goblin standing there.  
  
The goblin bowed low," Lady, his majesty beckons for you to join him for supper."  
  
Sarah turned completely from the window, her eyes narrowing in determination. "You may inform his majesty," She empathized the word 'majesty' as she spoke,"that I will not be joining him for supper."  
  
The goblin sputtered for words,"Lady ill?"  
  
Sarah shook her head,"I'm just not hungry."  
  
The goblin nodded his head,"That may be, but it would please his majesty if you joined him for supper."  
  
Sarah crossed her arms. "I'm not eating! If lord Jareth has a problem with that, then thats his problem. I'm not eating and thats that!"  
  
Nervously, the goblin rushed out the door. Sarah turned on her heels back to looking out the window, behind her she herd the door shut and lock.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jareth sat comfortably at the head of a long table. His wispy blonde hair held in the normal fashion. His leggings were the normal grey color along with his knee-high black boots. His cremy, silken shirt blended perfectly with his attire. His deep eyes focused coldly on the goblin that entered. His eyes flickering behind him,   
and he felt a from crease his handsom face.  
  
"Where is Sarah?"  
  
The goblin cleared its throat nervously then he finely said,"S.......she... s....said...sh.....she...wa...wasn't..h...hu... hungry."He stuttered nervously.  
  
Jareth jerked up into a standing position, his eyes narrowing into deadly slits,"What do you mean, not hungry?"  
  
The goblin fumbled for words. "W...Well.......ya sees.......m'lord,"he glanced up at Jareths solid fram. Unwavering as always. Demanding answers,"She said she wasn't joining you.....becouse she wasn't hungry!"he blurted out.  
  
Turning on his heel Jareth turning on his heel Jareth toke off down the corridor towards Sarah's room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nervously Sarah sat down on the king sized bed. Velvoty red-wine colored covers were thrown over it. She wiggled her fingers through the soft fabric. Softer then rose petels it was. Just then Jareth appered ot of thin air in the room. She stood up from the bed her dark eyes flashing defince, yet beyound it layed fear of the Imortal fae before her.  
  
Jareth gave her a cold look as he spoke,"Why do you refuse to eat? It can't be becouse your not hungry. You've not eaten in a long time."  
  
Sarah crossed her arms. Defince hideing all the fright she wouldn't allow him to ever see,"I'm just not hungry. You can't force food down my throat you know!"  
  
Jareth steped closer to her causeing Sarah to take an involuntary step backwards. Her sudden defince melting away like snow as the sun rose. Replaced not with fear. Not with anger. Not even calmness. It was a feeling she couldn't discribe. suddenly in a fluid momment she saw his face inching closer to her own. On impulse she too leaned closer,   
suddenly she felt his arms circle around her slinder waist. He kissed her then with passion she'd never know existed. Fire enveloped them. Nothing eles existed. Nothing eles mattered. Only this momment. This perfect momment. Where only pure passion dwelled.  
  
  
  
  
Good? Bad? Please review!^_^^_^_^_^_^_^ 


	5. Rare Find

A.N.- Next chapter yay^_^_^  
  
Dedication-Demi, Bura -Girl, Nicki, Silver Space, TheLadyBlue, Moon Angel, Vampkestrel, Liriele Starfire,   
  
  
  
Sarah found herself lost in the void of his kiss. Their lips seemed to fit together so perfectly. She felt her knees turn to jelly as she leaned closer to him, responding passionately to his searing kiss. She felt as though she'd found something she'd lost long ago.   
Fleetingly she wraped her arms around his neck, deeping the kiss as she did so. Suddenly the door to the room burst open. The loud bang ended the kiss abruptly. Shocked at was she'd done she jerked from his warm arms. Her hand going up instinctively to touch   
her ravished lips. Calmly Jareth turned to the Goblin that stood gaping in the doorway.  
  
His eyes flashed fire and ice as he spoke,"Have you a wish to go for a swim in the bog?"  
  
Hurridly the Goblin shook its head "'Course not yer majesty, but Lord Allen is here!"  
  
Jareth's face transformed inot several different emotions at once. Anger. Surprise. Confusion. Jareth nodded curtly at the Goblin, with no hesitaion the Goblin toke off running.  
  
Jareth turned to Sarah a small smirk on his handsom face,"I will return soon......."  
  
Giveing Sarah no chance to respound he dissappered.............  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jareth cocked his head to the side as he studied Prince Allen of the Elves. Like Jareth, he too was am immortal fae. He was about as tall as Jareth, give or take an inch. His shoulder length black hair fell glowingly around his oval shaped face.   
His eyes glowed a emerald green. He dressed in black leggings and a black tunic. With a grey belt to compleat the whole attire.  
  
"Why are you here, Allen?" Jareth asked cooly.  
  
Allen smirked, shifting his weight arrogantly."I'm here for the Fairy's Mortal child."  
  
Jareth narrowed his eyes,"What business have you with her?"  
  
Allen cocked an eyebrow,"Why the concern, Goblin King? You wouldn't care for this girl would you?"  
  
Jareth felt his temper being tempted by this boy, many years younger then himself. Fighting to keep his calm, he responded,"That would be none of your concern. Answer my question Allen. What do you want with her?"  
  
Allen smiled cunningly,"I want her soul, Jareth. She is one of the rare kind of Mortals. Untainted by their............  
foolishness. She's a rare find."  
  
Jareth crossed his arms,"Be that as it may, i'm not handing her over to you."  
  
Allen narrowed his eyes dangerously,"I highly suggest you reconisder, Jareth."  
  
Jareth cocked his head in that way where you knew he wasn't looking at you, but down at you,"My decision is made, Allen. Leave my kingdom. Now."  
  
Allen's eyes flared hot green fire as his glare deepened on the unfazed Goblin King,"You'll regret that soon enough, Goblin King."  
  
Jareth watched calmly as Allen faded away. Knowing that his words where not a mere idel threat.  
  
  
  
A.N.- Good? Bad? Don't forget to review!^_^_^  
  



	6. Freedom

A.N. By populer request, here is the next chapter enjoy^_^_^_^i'm sorry it toke me so long to get out..I got a bit sidetracked....to top that off I got a huge prodgect due next week for language...so i actually shouldn't even be writeing right now but researching...  
but what to hell, I wanna write^_^I know this si short, but I felt kinda bad leaven you hangen on for so long, so heres a chapter enjoy and I'll have more out soon^_^  
  
  
Dedication-Demi, Danalas, Moon angel, Silver Space, and Lisa. Thankyou all!^_^_^  
  
  
Jareth stared calmly at Demi the Fairy Queen of the East. Hes eyes travled over her 5'7 heith and her long silver hair and eyes that flashed ice and fire in their depths. She dressed in golden cloth, seeming only to enhance her already unearthly buatey.   
  
"Your majesty, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"he asked smoothly.  
  
Demi showed no expression as she spoke,"You know why i'm here, Goblin King."  
  
Jareth crossed his arms,"Do I?"  
  
Exasperated Queen Demi stated,"The Mortal, Jareth"she spoke his name icely. All formiltys long since gone,"Have you any idea what you have done? By removeing her from our lands you have made her an open target for  
anyone. You can't protect her! Do you not relize the blasfamouse thing you have done?"  
  
Jareth stood up from his throne and walked closer to the Fairy Queen. His missmatched eyes burning into herown,"I merly made good on my word. You where warned should she come to my Kingdom then she was mine."  
  
Queen Demi's eyes bored into Jareths and she spoke tightly,"have you had no visters from the Elven King about your prize, Jareth?"  
  
"That I have. He spoke of wanting her soul. After I refused to hand her over, he left."  
  
Demi licked her red full lips,"Fool. He will return, or didn't you already know that?"she paused then added,"You would do better to just return her to us Jareth."  
  
Jareth tilted his head,"Would I? A deal is a deal, Demi, you know that.  
  
Demi arched an eyebrow,"That I may, but Jareth, you can't protect her. And unless you return her to us I gurrentee that she will be taken and she will die."  
  
Jareth sighed,"What makes you so sure?"  
  
Demi smiled slightly,"As powerful as you are, Jareth, not even you can protect her from everything. Sheis a Mortal from above. You toke her yes, but you gave her to us."  
  
Jareth sighed,"Fine, Demi, take the girl"  
  
Demi bowed slightly,"Thankyou."Suddenly Sarah appeared next to queen Demi. Her wide blue eyes stareing at the two. Queen Demi smiled slightly,"Its time to go."  
  
Sarh nodded,"Good."  
  
She sneaked a last glance at Jareth and for no resone at all she felt a pang in her heart. Their was something in those missmatched eyes she couldn't place. She felt the vivied memmory of the kiss seared through her mind. She felt a sudden longing withen her to throw herself back into his arms and have him hold her close in his warm enbrace.  
Their she was safe. Nothing could harm her. To feel his lips press agenst her own once more. To be forever in his embrace....she shook her head slightly. He didn't care for her. How could he? That kiss..it was nothing. She chanted this in her mind trying forcefully to make herself believe it. Though deep down she knew it ment something. Her   
eyes never left his as she and the Fairy Queen fadded and all that was left of their prescence of golden dust that filled the air. For the first time in the many centuoures the great Goblin King Jareth felt depressed. He forced away the thought that the resone becouse SHE was gone. No. He had to forget her. He had to...........  
  
  
  
A.N.-Short...I know...I'll try and write more next time...BUT good? Bad? don't forget to review^_^ 


	7. Taken

AN- I"M SORRY THIS TOKE SO LONG TO GET OUT! Finnly, here is the next chapter:)  
  
Dedication-Jareth&Sarah4ever, Lattlelady, and Dawn. Thanx for the reviews!!*throws you all roses for the reviews as well as your patence*^_^  
  
  
  
  
Sarah gazed silently at the freash grassy hills sprinkled with flowers of more colors then anyone could hope to cound. This si where she had so longed to return, and yet she felt as though something was missing.   
Some large part of her she would never regain. She had everything she wanted here. She was safe. She had friends...everything...yet why did she feel as though part of her was missing. Something. She let a small   
sigh escape her perfect lips. Why did she feel this way? She knew the answer to that question but a small part of her refused to accept it. Standing up she let her eyes close slightly and enhaled the freash scent  
of flowers as the wind blew by her. Tossing her hair this way and that. For a momment time disspered and all troubles where gone. But even in this perfect momment she couldn't forget how a certine Goblin King   
had held her close in his strong warm arms, and kissed her with unheeding passion and....love?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*At The Center Of The Goblin City.....~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jareth sat tiredly on his throne. One leg thrown carelessly over the arm of it. His missmatched eyes stareing out the window at everything and at nothing. Sighing he stood up and walked over to the window. His   
eyes strayed over the vast Labyrinth. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he get her out out of his mind? Still no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the feeling he'd had when holding her in his arms and  
the way she'd kissed him back. It was as if she'd been made for him and he for her. Shaking his head slightly he leaned leasurely agenst the frame of the window. Why did he miss her so? What was so different about her?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~In The Hills Of The Fairy Kingdom~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah glanced downward at the many flowers. She couldn't just go back to him and proclaim she'd not been able to forget about him since leaveing his castle. He's probbly forgotten me anyway. She glanced back   
up at the sky. Wishing for a sighn. Any sighn. Something to point her to the right pathway. Suddenly the wind blew harder around her and she saw a flash of a dark cape, then all was dark.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Some Time Later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Queen Demi appeared angrly in Jareth's throne room,"What have you done!"  
  
Jareth cocked an eyebrow,"I have done nothing, might I know what exactly you accuse me of?"  
  
Queen Demi respounded coldly,"She's gone."  
  
Jareth narrowed his eyes,"What do you mean?"  
  
Queen Demi crossed her arms,"Don't play the innocent role Jareth. It dosen't suit you. Where is she? Where is Sarah?"  
  
Jareth's eye twitched,"I don't have her. I didn't even now she was missing untill this very momment."  
  
Queen Demi cocked an eyebrow,"Really?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Queen Demi sighed,"Then you must help me find her, now........"  
  
Jareth crossed his arms,"Tell me why she is so importent and I'll help you."  
  
Sighing agine Queen Demi nodded,"Fine. Sarah, is a rare kind of Mortal, as you already now. Just before she was wished away to you, Lilrina herd the childs cry here in the underground.   
She went to the child only to find her being wished away. After she retreived the child from you she was raised among us. But what we didn't know then was that she posseses a certine   
kind of earth magic we have never seen before. She is extremly powerful Jareth, and she dosen't even know of. We never told her exactly that she was from the world above, but she knew.  
She always knew. While she was with us and knew nothing of the rest of the Fae, nor them of her, she was safe. Then she went to your Labyrinth, where you lived up to your word and in   
doing so have made her a target. What I'm trying to say is that if someone gets her power from her.......chaes will insue......know do you understand? Untill she's been taught to actually   
controll this magic herself...then anyone can take it from her, easily. Of course in doing so, they will kill her. Know that you know, will you help me find her?"  
  
Jareth nodded hurridly,"Of course."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.-Thats all for now.........I hope you liked it^_^  



	8. Mask Of Deception

A.N-As I promised, here is the next chapter. Enjoy^_^_^_^_^ I'm really sorry this toke so long, but toke me a while to figure out the way I wanted this chapter to be, well........you'll see.......  
  
Dedication-Demi, A Midsummers Night's Dreamer, Netty, and Xelena.   
  
  
  
Real and yet not real at all. Thick yet thin. Fake yet real. That's what everything seemed to be around the Fairy Mortal. Walls shaking, twisting, and turning. Never staying the same. Up was down, right was left, and yet not at all. Stepping forward   
seemed to bring her backward and backward forward. Magic. Yes it was everywhere. Illusion was this? Yes. So real yet not. Narrowing her eye's she looked around the twisting turning walls of the room that shifted and changed at every turn. At   
one moment a wall, the next a doorway, the next a sairway. Changing. Always changing. Weal. A feeling so new to her. Vulnerable. Her foundation of safety now ripped from beneath her. She was in uncharted territory. Caged by magic she didn't  
know. Held hostage by someone, something she didn't know. With every secound she felt something from within her leave her. Leaveing her weak and more vulnerable then ever before. Something that was so new to her, yet already she hated it   
with a passion. Forceing herself to breath deeply she filled herself with what strenght she had. She had to be strong. For her sake............  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A smile curved upon the Elven Prince's face as he watched the girl from his mirror. How strong she was trying to make herself look, where he could clearly see the fear and confusion in her eyes. That power. Oh he could feel it. He could smell  
it on her. She was powerful, yes. He couldn't help but smile at the face she didn't even knoiw what power she held. But soon that wouldn't matter. Yes that power would be his. And he would rule the world above ground. And no one would stand in  
his way. No one.........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~At The Border Of The Elven Kingdom~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Jareth's face remained expressionless as he survived the Elven Kingdom. It seemed so vast and empty in the darkness. The castle high above in the blue starlit sky. Surrounding the castle and outher dagers, not noticed by the untrained   
eye. He galnced to his side to see Queen Demi's face focused on the castle. Her icy eyes narrowed and hir lips drawn into a thin angry line. Without so much as making a gesture Jareth and Demi disappeared only to reappear in the Elven  
Thrown room. It was rounded with a large throne with dragon arms and a golden lion's head over the top. The floor was uneven and a light bluish-green. unconcernedly Jareth glanced around. Not seeing the Elven King, he pulled a perfect   
crystal ball from midair. Within he could see Sarah laying on a golden alter, dressed in the same Fairy like clotheing from before. Her eyes were closed as if in a deep sleep. Jareth felt himself stiffen the relaxed slightly where he saw   
her small breath take place. It was a faint movement, but a relaving one. Without further adue, the Goblin King and the Queen of Fairys in the East made their way to room where Sarah was held. It wasn't long untill they arrived their.   
With no Hesitaion Jareth ranm up to her lifting her up into his arms shacking her gently to awaken her. Only Sarah's eyes didn't open.  
  
"That will not work, Goblin King." Jareth turned to see the Elven prince Allen. Actually he was now the Elven King, since his parentes the Elven Queen and King had convently died. "Why are you here? Could it be 'his untouchableness'  
actually cares about something? No matter. Soon she will be dead, and her power of the Aboveworld will be mine. And there's nothing either of you can do about it."  
  
Jareth pulled a crystal from no where his eyes where full of fire and ice as he spoke,"I don't know about that, Allen."  
Allen felt his smirk drop. "You wouldn't dare, Jareth."  
Jareth cocked an eyebrow. "Are you so sure about that, Allen?"  
Allen's smirk returned. In a swift movemnet he pulled out a crystal star. Wordless he threw at Sarah and she disappeared from Jareth's arms. "Hahaha, now Goblin King, whether you kill me or not the girl will still die.   
And i'm the only one who knows where she is."  
Jareth emitted an angry growl as he threw a crystal ball at Allen. He moved quickly out of the air and revieled a sword. Jareth pulled anouther crystal that transformed into a blue full length sword, he turned to Queen   
Demi and made a move with his head for her to go and find Sarah. He then returned his full attention back to Allen.  
"Are you ready t die, Jareth?" Allen smiled mockingly.  
Jareth gave no response. His face cold as ice and his eyes blazing red hot fire, her brought his blad down hard of Allen's sword. Shocked from his enemies attack, Allen barely summouned the strength to push him off.   
Jareth gave no mocking words to distract his enemy, and settled for his cold mocking smirk instead as he attacked. Retailating best he could the Elven Prince Allen was suprised as he felt the blade slip from his nerveless   
fingers. A cold smile fell onto Jareth's slips as he swiped his sword in a an arc, successfully decapitating Allen. Jareth stood their a momment. Staring down at the corps that had done so much hard so much, that even his  
death barely paid the price. Jareth watched solemnly as Allens body shifted and changed into a green mist until it was no more.  
  
Pulling a crystal from midair he found Queen Demi soon, the still body of Sarah in her arms. Fear stabing him in the cest he vanished only to appeare next to Demi who didn't nother to turn and greet him. Finnly she layed   
Sarah gently back on the ground and stood up. Her eyes going to Jareths then dropping, unable to meet his gaze. Her eyes stinging with tears she disappeared, presumably back to her own Kingdom to morn. His eyes empty  
he litfted Sarah into his arms. Nothing. She felt so light and lifeless. She was gone. Returning to his castle he walked through it to his personal garden. He could have transported himself their, but he preffered to hold her   
close to him, even if she wasn't alive. Gently he layed her on a plack of velvet and roses layed around her body. He stared at her a moment. Her lovely eyes closed in eternal sleep. Never agine would he see the fiery anger   
in her eyes. Never would he meet anouther with such defiance as she had. None could kiss him the way she had. She was gone. And no Fae magic was going to change that. For a momment that burned in eternity he stared at  
her pale perfect face. Pulling off one of hi glove's he ran his hand down her cool face.  
  
Suddenly he noticed something. Moveing the thick curtain of black hair away he then saw the golden crest of the deceased Elven King their. Reality hit him like a tidal wave. This wasn't her. This wasn't his Sarah. This was an   
illusion And a good one at that. Rage pulsated through him, but also a small glimmer of hope as he pulled out a crystal. As he did he saw Sarah in a different place from before., only above her stood the Fairy Queen of the East, Demi.  
  
A.N-I'm sorry this toke so long to get out. Also, sorry if this was in any way confusing. By the way, next chapter will be the last:). Just something for you to rember while waiting, appearances of this chapter can be deceving. Anyway,  
Good? Bad? Please Review.  



	9. Eternal Love

A.N-Sorry this toke so long!!!!  
  
Dedication-a Midsummer Night's Dreamer, Xelena, Silver Space, and Demi thankyou all!!!!!!!!!!! *tosses you flowers and roses and choclates*  
  
  
  
  
  
Jareth stared up at what appeared to be Queen Demi. He stared at her long silver hair that flooded over her shoulders like a river. Her large luminousely dark eyes. The perfect   
full lips that had curved into a smile that would cut glass. She was lovely, no doubt about that.   
  
"Why have you done this, Demi, what is their for you to gain."  
  
She laughed coldly,"Oh Jareth, you do amuse me so. You were so easily fooled."  
  
Jareth narrowed his eyes,"Explain."  
  
She laughed agine,"Well, since you'll be dead in a few momments; why not. It was all so very easy. Take my dear twin sisters place as the Queen of the east and get that little foolish  
mortal to go into your realm. I didn't count on that idiot Elfen King to interfear, not that it matters now. I soppose I should thankyou for your help in disposeing of the imbecial. All  
I had to do was switch the Mortal's body with one i'd been makeing to fool you into thinking she was dead. But no, you had to come here. What a pity."  
  
Jareth barely controled his anger as he meet her gaze,"Who are you really?"  
  
She smirked,"Queen Larina. And you, my dear Goblin King, it is time for you to die."  
  
With that she threw a dagger of magic at him. Jareth raised a hand into the air and a the magic redirected itself back at Larina. She was so suprised she had no chance to bloak. She hit   
the wall with a thud. Grimmencing she stood. Weary now of her foe.  
  
She laughed slightly,"You are a formidble foe, Jareh, perhapes I shouldn't of taken you so lightly. But, unfourtantly for you I still have some tricks up my sleeve."  
  
With that she threw a fire dagger. Wordlessly Jareth moved out of the way and hit her with one of his own Crystal balls. She tried to move but, was not quick enough and it caught her   
in the side. She coughed woundedly but managed a sickening smile.  
  
"You think you have won, don't you Jareth? Well, you have not."  
  
Jareth's eyes glinted with fire and ice,"To the countray, Larina, I have won. You are to weak to fight. What did you do with the true queen of the east?"  
  
Larina smirked,"She's.....around I soppose you could say. hehehe"her giggling turned to coughing her time drew near,"Jareth"she spat his name like a curse,"If I can not have my desteny;  
then you will lose the only one you have cared for in hundreds of years."   
  
With that she tossed something red at Sarah and Jareth ran to intercept it with his own body, but was too late. In is anger he tossed a crystal at her and exploded into glitter. Never to be  
seen nor herd from agine. Gently he lifted her into his arms. He stared down at her unmoveing form. Secouds later they where back in his Kingdom, in the same garden from before really.  
He felt his legs calapse benigth him and he held her body close.  
  
She was so cold and unmoveing. He carresed her pale face with his gloveless hand. She was so very beautiful. Ah and that spirt she had. More fire then any he'd ever meet before. She was   
so lovely, and yet so fragile. She knew more then Mortals, yet she knew so little also.   
  
He closed his eyes and for the first time in hundreds of years, Jareth King Of The Goblins felt a tear fall down his cheek. His tear fell untill it spaltered on her cheek. Suddenly their was   
a misty green light and when Jareth opened his eyes he saw what looked like Larina, only this woman's eyes seemed so kind and knowing.  
  
"Jareth, its been a long time. I've come to thankyou for restoring me to my rightful place. I am sorry that this costed you the life of the Mortal girl."even her voice was different from Larina's.  
  
Jareth met her gaze,"I did what was necary, my lady Demi."  
  
Demi nodded sand pulled out a small crystal,"Here Jareth, take this as..........my thanks to you."  
  
Jareth held it in his hand,"What is it?"  
  
She smiled widely,"Its a crystal, nothing more. But if you turn it this way, it'll give you what you desire most."  
  
With that she vanished leaveing Jareth to his thoughts. Gently he layed Sarah's body on the soft warm grass and closed his eyes. He made the one wish wanted more then anything in the  
world to happen. When he opened his eyes he saw only Sarah's still body. Grief toke him and he dropped the crystal, he didn't even notice as it touched her hand. He closed his eyes.   
She was really gone.  
  
Suddenly he felt a hand touch his cheek, brushing away his tears. He opened his eyes and felt his eyes widen with joy.  
  
"Sarah! Your, your alive"  
  
Sarah smiled,"You really came for me."  
  
His smile widened showing his canine teeth,"Always,my Sarah, always."  
  
Suddenly Sarah reached up and held him close. She inhaled the sweet scent of Magic that had a praticuler smell that only Jareth wore.  
  
"Jareh?"she murmered.  
  
"Yes Sarah.?"  
  
"I-I-I love you..."  
  
He pulled away slightly,"Sarah, I love you too....will you be my queen?"  
  
Sarah laughed joyfully,"Of course!"  
  
With that they embraced in a firey kiss. And finnly they both had what they'd always wanted. Love. True untainted love.  
  
  
  
  
A.N-And that would be the end. Thankyou for all the support you have given me through out this story, goodbye my faithful reviewers and thankyou all agine^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ 


End file.
